


Don't Say A Word

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, M/M, POV Third Person, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone can see the relationship between Erik and Charles changing...except the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say A Word

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 17- Secret

 

Look closely.

Erik’s gaze lingers longest on Charles in a way that goes from amusing to curious to uncomfortable to gossip worthy.

( _until he glares at whomever happens to catch him doing it)_

Charles constantly singles out Erik, fearlessly breaching his personal space.

( _but he brushes it off with a pat to the back when someone raises an eyebrow at them_ )

Their debates are as passionate as their quiet confessions when they think themselves alone, ensconced in the library. It’s all very professional blahblahblah.

Everyone can see what’s happening—except the two of them. And no one’s going to tell.

 

 

 


End file.
